


It's a Wonderful Day in My Neighborhood

by shaneo6930



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Horror, Inspired by a Movie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the death of his father, Jensen has been… for lack of a better word, troubled. After an incident that ended with Jensen knocking out his teacher, he’s placed on house arrest. To avoid boredom, Jensen starts watching the people of his neighborhood. Learning their secrets. But only 2 people have him fully captivated. The gorgeous new boy across the street, and the man next door. The man who appears to be hiding bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Strong language, sexual references and jokes, intense, sometimes scary scenes, character death (Some major, mostly minor).  
> Author’s note: This story is a complete work of fiction. This is an adaptation of the film “Disturbia,” which in itself was loosely inspired by the film “Rear Window.” Blah blah blah, I don’t own anything.

Summer 2011

Jensen was having the best day of his life. Any day on his father Allan’s boat could be considered an awesome day. Sitting on opposite ends of the vessel, each with a fishing line in the water. Nice. Relaxing. 

“So, Jensen,” his father says. “How’s things with you?”

“I guess they’re alright,” Jensen replies. “Got into a bit of trouble, though.”

“What kind of trouble, son?”

“Well, a couple weeks ago, when I was at Chad’s birthday party, I kinda…” he took a brief pause, unsure what to say. “I slept with someone. I’m not proud of myself, but what‘s done is done.”

Jensen’s father turned around slowly, as to not rock the boat. “You know, your first time is a very important event in a young man’s life.”

“Yeah, I understand that.” He then pulled out his cell phone. “I just got a text. It says she’s keeping the baby, and wants me to help raise it.”

“Wait. Baby?” 

Now, Jensen can’t help but laugh. “Gotcha.”

Allan playfully smacked his son upside the head. “Should’ve known you were full of shit.”

“No, I’m not,” Jensen was now laughing along with his dad. 

“Unless you knocked up that boy Misha, I’ll just sit here and call bullshit,” He then pulled his line out of the water. To both men’s dismay, there wasn’t a fish on the end of the line. 

“Well, I think it’s time to call it a day,” Jensen said, reeling his line in to the same result. 

“Father/son fishing was your bright idea. Did you think it would be like A River Runs Through It?” 

“Brad Pitt made it look easy,” Jensen replied, while putting his equipment away. “You just want to go buy a fish at the grocery store and fake it?”

“I think it would be more convincing if we brought home takeout from Red Lobster,” Allan said, climbing behind the wheel of the speedboat. 

The boat started up and the cruise was going along smoothly. Both men laughing and joking with each other. 

Allan’s phone rang. Looking down, he saw a text from his wife, Donna.

“CATCH ANY FISH?” the text read. He was in the middle of answering the message when suddenly Jensen yelled out.

“DADLOOKOUT!” Allan looked up to see a water skier drift in front of the boat. Within a matter of seconds, he cut the boat’s controls to the left, avoiding the skier, but running the boat into a bank. 

***

Jensen woke up on the deck in a daze. Paramedics were all over the scene and in the lake. 

“Dad?” he called out weakly. He looked around and saw no sign of his father. A paramedic rushed over to him.

“Can you get up?” she asked. Jensen nodded and sat up. Unaware of the cut on his forehead, or that his nose was broken. 

“Where’s my dad?” he looked around, getting dizzy as he did so. He didn’t care, though. 

Through the haze, he saw a gurney covered with a sheet being loaded into an ambulance. 

“Dad?” he whispered, tears running down his face.

March 2012

Jensen sat in English class, staring listlessly at the board. Once a straight A student, his father’s death really took a toll on him. His grades took a fast downhill slide, despite many warnings from school officials to get them in line. 

Mr. Daniels, the teacher was going over Lord of the Flies, like knowing why the boys went batshit crazy and started worshiping a severed pig’s head on a stick would have any impact on his life outside of the classroom. 

“Jensen,” Daniels called out. 

Jensen looked at the teacher. “Why is the novel titled ‘Lord of the Flies?’”

“Because ‘Lost’ was taken?” he replied. The rest of the students giggled in response.

Daniels was not pleased. “Alright, Jensen. I’ve had it. You’ve been like this all year, but I’ve finally reached my breaking point.”

“But, Mr. Daniels. This is so much fun,” Jensen responded, sarcastically. 

“We’ll see how much fun it is when you’re back in this classroom, in that seat, repeating your junior year. While all of your friends are graduating before you, leaving you here while they go off to college and the rest of their lives.”

Jensen was unaffected by this. 

“What would your father say about you now?” Daniels asked. “Because I believe he would be disappointed, even ashamed of you.

Okay. Now Jensen was affected. He leaped out of his seat and tackled Daniels with a hard punch to the nose. It took his friends Chad, Chris, and Misha to pull him off of the teacher.

“Don’t you EVER say another word about my father, you fuck!” Jensen yelled. 

***

Jensen sat in the Principal’s office while police officers took statements from Mr. Daniels (Who was now sporting a nice bandage holding his nose back in the right place) and his mother. 

One Month Later

“Okay, Jensen, say hello to your new fashion accessory,” Ms. Farris, his parole officer, said, clipping the tracking monitor to his right ankle. 

“This thing sends a constant GPS signal to the receiver in the kitchen,” she explained. “If you try to remove the bracelet, it sends out an alarm to the receiver and the cops will be here within 2 minutes.”

“Sounds simple enough,” Jensen’s mother Donna said.

“It’s also waterproof, so you don’t have to worry about taking a shower. And so you don’t try to stick your foot in a bucket of water and hop out of the boundary.”

“Has that really happened?” Jensen asked. 

“Holy crap, it speaks!” Farris said, as she put the finishing touches on the monitor. “Yes, it has happened. The guy looked like a total dumbass. I think he even wound up on one of those ‘stupid criminal’ shows.”

She then walked over to the receiver and flipped it on. “Also, if you unplug the receiver, an alarm will be tripped and the cops will be here--”

“In 2 minutes, I know.” Jensen said, sullenly. 

“Now, Mrs. Ackles, are you ready to pay the incarceration fee?”

“Fee?” Donna asked. 

“Yes, Fee. 12 dollars a day, and I accept a check or all major credit cards.”

“I’ll go get my purse.” With that, the two ladies left the room. 

Jensen looked up at one of the police officers that accompanied Farris. “Daniels?” he asked.

“Your teacher? The one who’s nose you relocated to the other side of his face? That was my brother,” Officer Daniels said, with a sting of resentment in his voice.

“Fuck me,” Jensen whispered under his breath. 

His mom and Ms. Farris returned to the kitchen. “No, Jensen,” Ms. Farris started. “This is really important. I’ve seen many people just completely… How do I put this? Lose their shit when under house arrest. These 90 days will go by very slowly. Find something to do with the time. Something constructive.”   
And with that, she left. The two police officers behind her. 

Jensen walked up to his room, head hanging low. This summer is going to fucking suck.


	2. Chapter One

Jensen was bored. Not just regular bored. 30 days into his house arrest, and his mom had cut off all of his resources to the outside world. It was a week before Netflix was gone. 2 before X-Box Live, and 2 weeks and one day when he tried to log into his iTunes account to find that his password didn’t work. The only thing that Donna didn’t cancel was the cable, but that’s because she didn’t want to live in a world where she’d miss “Days of Our Lives.” (Which, sadly, Jensen has resorted to watching.)

Going through his closet, he found a pair of binoculars. Strange. He didn’t remember owning them. He looked on the neck strap and saw that there was still a tag on them. 

“To Jensen,” Jensen read the tag aloud. “May these help you see the world in a whole new way. Love Dad.”

Dead for almost a year, and still showing him how things are done. Jensen peered through the binoculars. Out the window, he could see clearly through a neighbor’s house. Looks like Mrs. Cassidy was seeing the milk man while her husband was at work.

This could be the fun, constructive way to spend his time.

2 Weeks Later

Jensen fucking LOVED his neighborhood. There was more drama here than there was on Wisteria Lane. As it turns out, Mrs. Cassidy was not only seeing the milkman, but also the cable repair guy and a couple pizza delivery boys. Bet the guys at Dominos fight over that address. 

Then across the street lay the demons. 3 little boys who, last week, left a flaming bag of dog shit on his porch. He then learned the hard way just how far outside he can go, when he found himself halfway down the street. 

Ms. Farris was right. The cops were at his door in 2 minutes sharp! The bad part? The cop who responded was Officer Daniels. The fuck nut pulled a gun on him. The next day was spent testing and building a makeshift border in his yard with twine and different things he found in the shed. 

In addition to leaving shit bags on porches, the Demons also like to have friends over and hack into the pay per view system on their cable box and order porn. If he didn’t hate them so much, he’d applaud the little fuckers.

And then there were the new neighbors. They just moved in last week. Jensen spent 2 hours watching them unpack. Just a mother, father, and son who’s around Jensen’s age. Most of his time watching them was spent watching the son. He was beautiful. Tall, shaggy brown hair, and wearing sunglasses. Further focusing on him revealed that he had his fingernails painted light blue.

He looked back to the Demons’ lair and found that they weren’t there anymore. “Probably off terrorizing the neighborhood,” Jensen thought quietly to himself. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. 

Jensen got up to answer, baseball bat in hand. If this was the Demons, he was gonna be prepared. 

Answering the door, he instead saw his best friend Chad. 

“OH MY GOD!” Jensen yelled, aptly gathering the attention of all the neighbors. He threw his arms around Chad and squeezed hard.

“Jen…Can’t…Breathe,” Chad struggled. Jensen immediately let go.

“Sorry, man. You were supposed to be my line to the outside world. What the hell happened?”

“You remember co-ed swim class?” Chad asked. “Imagine that, but stretching over a packed beach. My head was all looped up, man. I’m sorry.”

“Well, come on. I’ve got something to show you,” Jensen grabbed his friend’s hand and led him to the bedroom. 

“Holy shit,” Chad said, entering the room. The first thing that greeted him was a tower of Twinkies glued together. “Do you want ants or something?” 

“It’s no big. They’re still in their wrappers. And won’t go bad.” Jensen handed the binoculars to Chad. “Look over there,” he points toward the Cassidy residence. 

“See, Mr. Cassidy heads out for work. Then…” The two friends follow as a pizza delivery man walks up the stairs and knocks on the door.

“Oh, Mrs. Cassidy got hungry and ordered a pizza.” Mrs. Cassidy then opens the door and pulls the pizza man inside. 

“Isn’t that Katie’s mom?” Chad asked, as Jensen pointed the binoculars upstairs.

“Extra sausage,” He said, as Mrs. Cassidy ripped off her shirt and pushed the man on the bed.

“Holy shit!” was all Chad could muster to say. “How did you discover this?”

“How does anybody discover anything? Boredom.”

“This may be the most genius thing ever.”

Jensen patted Chad on the back. “Better than TV,” he said. He then pulled Chad into another room. His father’s study. It has remained untouched. The two were now at a window, peering out into the yard of a man mowing. 

“Okay, who’s this?” Chad asked.

“This is Mr. Morgan. I don’t know much about him, but he does this all the time. Not very interesting. I just pop back here when I need a break.”

The two then walked back across the house to Jensen’s room. “I get most of my watching done in here. Over there are the shitbagging demons.”

“Why do you call them that?”

“Long story. Little fuckers almost got me arrested. Planning my revenge, though.”

“Hello, who’s this?” Chad asked, going to another window, and seeing the new neighbors’ son sitting on the roof of the house reading. 

“Oh, the new neighbors. My mom told me their name is Padalecki. They’re intriguing, but I don’t know too much about them.”

Chad’s phone then rang. “Damn. I have to go,” He said. “Hope you have fun with your voyeurism.” With that, he was gone.

***

Jensen was having a hard time getting the mail. He had to reach through the bush to get it due to the border. Suddenly, he felt the mailbox open. 

“Over here, man!” the unfamiliar voice called out. Jensen walked over to where the boy was now standing on the lawn. 

“Oh, man. You’re a freaking LIFESAVER!” Jensen said, taking his mail. “I’m Jensen,” he was now holding out his hand. 

“Jared,” the boy said, taking his hand. “I just moved in across the street, and you’re the only neighbor I haven’t met.”

“Yeah, that’s because of this stupid thing,” Jensen said, pointing down at the ankle bracelet. 

“I’ve heard some rumors,” Jared replied softly. “But sometime, I’d love to get the real story.”

“JARED,” a female voice called from across the street. “Can you please come home and help me with something?” There was a definite disapproving tone to her voice. 

“She sounds loving, but did you catch the tone?” he said, walking away. “I’ll see you later!” he called out.

Now Jensen had a name to go with the face. He was sure he’d get along with Jared nicely.


	3. Chapter 2

Jensen came in the house after getting the mail to find his mom sitting on the couch watching the news. 

“Got the mail,” he said, sitting down next to his mom and handing her the various letters in his hand. “Anything interesting happen in the world?”

“Actually, there is,” Donna said, going through the mail. “This girl got abducted 2 weeks ago, and another went missing.”

Jensen was now intrigued. “Do they think the disappearances are connected?”

“They were last seen leaving a nightclub with a man driving a blue 1967 Mustang with a dent in the left fender.”

“Well, that’s specific,” he said. “Wait, doesn’t somebody around here drive a blue 67 Mustang?”

“It’s kind of a common car, Jenny,” Donna said, dismissively. “You know, in a fit of marketing madness, Ford probably made more than a few of them.” 

“Well, anyway, I think I’m going to head back upstairs,” Jensen said, as he got off the couch. On his way upstairs, he remembered where he saw that car.

He ran to his room, grabbed the binoculars, and then ran back into the study. He’s never really been in there since last summer, but whenever he goes, he can still feel his father’s presence. Sometimes, breathing in the scent of the leather bound books on the shelves brought back memories. 

Jensen walked up to the window and peered over to the house next door. Mr. Morgan drove a car matching that description. In fact, he was now out in the diveway washing the car.

Blue. Late 60s, definitely, and a huge dent on the left fender. And it appeared that the dent wasn’t recent. 

Jensen went back to his room to think. Mr. Morgan hasn’t been in the neighborhood long. About the same time his father died. In that time, he hasn’t noticed too much going on at that house. And in the course of his people watching (As he liked to call it), Jensen has only seen him leave the house at night.

“Yo, fucknut!” Chad’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see his friend standing in the doorway, drinking a red bull. “Whatcha lookin’ at?” he asked. 

“Something very strange,” Jensen said as Chad walked up to the window.

“It’s just some dude washing his car,” Chad said, with a weird expression. 

“Don’t you watch the news?”

“You know I hate that fucking show!” Chad said in an ‘Are you kidding me?’ tone. 

“Well, this girl went missing last week. She was last seen in a blue 67 Mustang with a dent in the finder. What does that look like?”

“I believe that’s a 67 Mustang with a dent in the fender. But this is what, on Law & Order, they’d call circumstantial evidence.”

Jensen put the binoculars down. “This isn’t Law & Order,” he said, walking back to his room. Chad quickly followed him.

“And this dude has been acting weird ever since he moved in.”

“Acting weird how?” Chad took a seat on the bed. 

“Only leaving the house at night, different woman every night, and just general creepiness.”

“You just described almost every man over the age of 25 in America, Jensen,” Chad scoffed. “Now let’s see what your hottie across the street is up to.” He picked the binoculars off of the computer desk and peered across the street.

“He’s on the roof again,” he pointed out. “Seems like a nice place to be alone.”

Jensen walked up next to his friend. “He spends a lot of time up there. He reading again?”

“Yeah. How did you know?” Chad asked. 

“He’s always reading. Sometimes it’s a classic, sometimes it--”

Suddenly he’s being jerked to the ground.

“Chad, what the fuck?”

“He saw us!” Chad yelped. 

“He didn’t see us,” Jensen laughed, poking his head up at the window. Jared was now walking across the street. 

“Fuck. He saw us.’

Seconds later, there was a knock at the door. 

“Hello,” The two friends heard Donna answer the door.

“Hi. I’m Jared. A friend of Jensen’s,” Jared said. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Jared. Come on in. Jen’s up in his room. First door on the left.”

“What the fuck are we supposed to do?” Chad whispered. 

Just then, the door opened. “Uh, what are you doing?” Jared asked. He then saw the binoculars in Chad’s hand. “Oh, my God, I thought you were watching me!”

“It’s not just you,” Chad said, thinking fast. “There’s stuff going on all over the neighborhood.”

Jared was now intrigued. “Stuff? What kind of stuff?”

Jensen and Chad got up, and waved Jared over to the window. 

“Oh, you know,” Chad replied. He pointed toward the Cassidy house. “Adultery,” He then pointed to the Demons’ Lair “Adolescent douchebaggary,” Now he was turned around. “And Jenny here thinks murder.”

Jared raised his eyebrow. “Murder? Really?”

“Not murder,” Jensen said. “It’s just the guy next door, Mr. Morgan, he has a car that matches the one I’ve seen on the news. I have to find out more. I’m going to watch tonight and see if anything happens over there.”

“Sounds like fun,” Jared said. “I’ll get the coffee and doughnuts.”

“What?” Jensen and Chad asked at the same time. 

“You can’t have a proper stakeout without coffee and doughnuts.” 

***

Later that night, Jared and Jensen were sitting at the window in the study looking at Morgan’s house. Chad was on his laptop at the desk. 

“Okay, this is how you decided to stave off the boredom of house arrest?” Jared asked. “We’re just looking at a house.”

“Mr. Morgan always leaves the house at night. I want to see what he’s up to.”

Chad looked up from his research. “I haven’t found anything about a ‘Jeff Morgan,’ but you might be interested in this,” he said.

Jared got up and went to the computer. “Holy shit,” he said. “Last year, there were similar disappearances in Dallas. When they found out who did it, he was already gone.”

“Damn,” Jensen said. “Are there anymore details?”

“’A police search of the house revealed that the murderer had mutilated the bodies of his victims,’” Jared read. “Shit. The bodies were found twisted and stuffed in the walls.” 

“We have movement here!” Jensen yelled. Jared and Chad ran back over to see the garage door open. The blue Mustang started to pull out. 

An hour later, the Mustang pulled back in the garage, followed by a silver Prius. “Looks like he brought someone home with him this time,” Jensen said. Chad had fallen asleep 30 minutes ago, and Jared was sitting with Jensen at the window.

They watched as Morgan stepped out of the garage and helped a young woman out of the Prius. She was tall, blonde, and definitely beautiful. Mid 20s at the most. They walked inside the house.

“Holy crap,” Jared said, looking through the binoculars. “He collects skulls.”

“What do you mean?” 

Jensen took the binoculars and looked into the garage. There was a cow skull on the wall. “Longhorn. Texas,” Jensen whispered. 

Morgan and the girl were now inside. Jared and Jensen watched through the window as the girl started dancing suggestively. “I wonder what they’re listening to,” Jared said. Jensen went to the radio and started going through the stations. The only song that they could find that matched was “Pour Some Sugar On Me” by Def Leppard. 

Jared got up. “Well, I have to go back home. I bet my parents are positively worried.”

“Thanks for doing this with me,” Jensen said. “I don’t think I could’ve done it alone.”

“No problem. I love to spy.”

With that, Jared was gone.

***

2 days had passed with not much activity in the neighborhood. Jensen was in the kitchen making breakfast while Donna was out at the grocery store. He flipped on the small TV in the kitchen in time to hear a news report. 

“Authorities are searching for yet another girl who’s gone missing,” the reporter said. “She’s described as a 25 year old blond female. 5’3” with an angel tattoo on her shoulder.”

Jensen listened intently at the report. That definitely sounded like the girl from last night. 

He turned around to put the milk back in the fridge and found himself standing face to face with Mr. Morgan.


	4. Chapter Three

“What are you doing here?” Jensen asked, apprehensively. 

“Jen, is that any way to talk to a guest?” Donna asked, as she came in the house carrying a bag of groceries. 

“What’s going on here?” Jensen asked, confused. He had a suspected murderer in his house. 

“When I was at the store, the back tire on my car blew out. But luckily, Jeffrey was there to give me a ride.” 

“It was really my pleasure,” Morgan said. “I’d help anybody out that needs it.” 

“I just bet you would,” Jensen said sarcastically. 

“JENSEN!” Donna shouted. “I’m sorry, Jeffrey. He’s not usually like this. I don’t know what’s gotten into him.”

“Probably just cabin fever,” Morgan pointed out. “I had a friend who had to wear one of those,” he pointed to Jensen’s ankle bracelet. “He went nuts within a couple weeks. How long has it been for you?”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.”

“Well, I can see when I’m not wanted,” Morgan said, as he headed out the door. “It sure was nice to meet you both.” with that, he was out of the house.

“Well, I don’t see how you could’ve been more rude to him,” Donna said, angrily as she put a carton of orange juice in the refrigerator. “He was just as nice as he could be.” 

“He just gives me the creeps, Mom,” Jensen explained. “I didn’t want him in the house.”

Donna was now exasperated. “Look, Jen. When you get a job, and start paying some of the bills, you can decide who to have in the house.” 

“I can’t do this. I’m going up to my room,” Jensen was already on his way out of the kitchen. 

***

Jensen was laying in bed thinking about earlier. He couldn’t believe that Morgan was actually in his house. Dude is even creepier in person than he is through a set of binoculars.

A knock at his bedroom door snapped him out of his thoughts. It was Jared. 

“Hey, man,” Jensen said softly. “What’s up?”

“Just wondering how you were holding up,” Jared replied. “Chad told me you had a close encounter of the intense kind.”

“Dude was in my house. I can’t explain how I felt,” Jensen sat up. “So, what brings you to this side of the street?” he asked.

“Just wondering if I could borrow a few Cds. I’m having a party tonight, and am desperately low on music from our generation.” 

“Sure,” Jensen said, leaning behind his bed and handing his new friend a big binder. “There’s all my good stuff.”

“Thanks, man. You’re a lifesaver.” 

“So, a party huh?”

“Yeah. I ran into this guy earlier. Misha Collins.”

“Oh, yeah. He’s my ex. Mish-Mash.”

“Well, I made the mistake of telling him that my parents were away for the weekend, and now I have to entertain a lot of people.”

“Well, I hope you have fun.”

“I’ll get these back to you tomorrow,” Jared said before leaving. 

***

That night, Jensen was in a chair at his window, watching the party. He could clearly hear “Starships” By Nicki Minaj blasting out of the makeshift DJ booth in the back yard. Shouldn’t these people have the cops called on them?

He looked in the corner of the porch and saw Jared in the middle of a group of girls. The only one he could clearly identify was Katie Cassidy, who was now hanging on Jared like a scarf. “That’s it,” he thought. He then moved a speaker from behind his bed to the window. Hooking his IPOD up to his stereo, he found a good song to blast and get Jared’s attention.

IF I WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND  
I’D NEVER LET YOU GO  
KEEP YOU ON MY ARM, GIRL  
I'D NEVER LET YOU GO.  
Jensen sat back and watched as the party guests squirmed at the sound of Justin Bieber. His eyes then just followed Jared across the street. Then there was a knock at his door. 

He answered the door and was immediately pushed aside as Jared ran up to the room.

“Where the fuck is it?!” Jared yelled, referring to the stereo. He then snatched the ipod off of the deck, and ran into the study. Jensen ran up to the door. “Jared, what are you going to do?”

“For ruining my party, I might just smash this thing.”

“NO!” he shouted. “Please don’t. That is 24 gigs of my life.”

“Even better!” Jared then looked down at the ipod, and back up at Jensen. “Why did you do that?”

Jensen was speechless.

“Do you watch me all the time?”

Now was the time to be serious with him. “Yes, I do,” Jensen replied. “Aside from Morgan, I watch you the most.”

“Why?”

“Nobody intrigues me like you do,” He explained. “You’re the only person who prefers to spend most of his time on the roof of his house, than inside it.” The sincerity was visible on Jensen’s face.

“You’re the only person I’ve ever known to read Chaucer and Stephen King in the same day. Your family life isn’t great. Anything else you want to know?”

Jared put the IPOD down and walked over to Jensen. “I believe you know me better than anyone I’ve ever met,” he said, before pulling Jensen in for a kiss. 

“That’s another thing I love about you. You seem like the kind of guy to make the first move.”

“I’m sure that you spying on me for 3 weeks counts as the first move,” Jared giggled. He then kissed Jared again, this time more tender.

Unbeknownst to both boys, right outside the window, at Morgan’s house, Morgan was stalking a new girl. 

Right as they laid down on the floor, still kissing, Morgan had caught his victim and sliced her throat. 

***

“So, I guess this means we’re more than friends,” Jensen said as he sat up. 

“I hope so,” Jared laughed. “It’s not like I’m about to go make out with Chad.” 

The two boys stood up and looked out the window. “Holy shit,” Jared said. “Look at the window.”

Jensen found the window Jared was talking about. It was obviously covered with plastic. And a red streak. 

“Is that blood?” he asked.

Jared gulped. “I think it is.”


	5. Chapter 4

The two boys stood shell shocked. They watched as Morgan walked out of his back door, dragging an overflowing garbage bag around the house to the garage. 

As the door opened, Jensen noticed that, not only was there another car in the garage, but the Mustang was now painted white and the dent was fixed. 

“He changed his car,” Jensen said, handing the binoculars to Jared. “I think he knows the authorities are on to him.”

Morgan then dragged the bag into the garage, then calmly walked back out and into the house. 

“Holy fuck, Jen, what are we going to do?”

“We’ve got to find out what’s in that bag.” 

“We already know what’s in that fucking bag, Jen!” Jared shouted. 

Jensen put the binoculars down. “But we need confirmation. Then we can go to the authorities.”

“Well, do you have a plan?” Jared asked.

***

“This is a really stupid plan, guys,” Chad said, as he was breaking into Morgan’s car. “How do we know when he’s coming back?”

“It’s going to be fine,” Jensen’s voice crackled in the Bluetooth earpiece in Chad’s ear. “Jared’s trailing him.”

***

Back in his room, Jensen watched through binoculars as Chad opened the door of Morgan’s mustang.

“What the hell am I doing anyway?” Chad asked. 

“Find the garage door opener,” Jensen instructed. “The alarm code should be printed behind the battery.”

The call waiting beeped. It was Jared. “What’s going on?” Jensen asked when he answered the call. 

“He went to the Home Depot,” Jared answered. “He’s got a big ass bag of Lye in his cart.”

“Isn’t that used to--”

“Lye can dissolve bodies,” Jared whispered urgently. “He’s now picking out a shovel.”

“Fuck,” Jensen whispered. This definitely meant their plan had to be sped up. “Hold on a minute, Jared.” 

He then switched the phone back to Chad. “Did you get the code?” 

“Yeah, I did,” Chad whispered. “I’m on my way to the garage.”

***

Jared stood in the household supplies aisle of Home Depot trying to keep a watch on Morgan, and waiting on Jensen to call back. 

Morgan was now headed to the check out aisle. “Fuck. Jensen, call back.” he thought. As soon as the thought ended, his phone rang again. “Jen, he’s headed out of the store.” He was walking as fast as he could and bumped into somebody.

“Jared, is that you?” the guy asked. “That was a rocking party last night!”

“Mish-Ma--Misha,” Jared said softly. 

“Where did you hear that name?” Misha asked.

Jared looked around awkwardly, and searching for Morgan. “I’ve got to split,” he said. “I’ll call you later.”

He maneuvered past Misha and ran out the door, while calling Jensen. 

“I’m so sorry. I lost him!” he said, breathlessly. “I ran into your ex, and he distracted me.”

“It’s okay,” Jensen said. “I’ve warned Chad, and he’s on his way back over. I think.”

Jared got into his car and started to drive off. He turned a curve and found Morgan standing right there in front of him. He slammed on the breaks. 

Morgan walked over to the passenger’s side and let himself in. He then reached over and took the keys out of the ignition. 

“Why are you following me?” He asked. 

“What do you mean?” Jared answered. 

“You’ve been tailing me ever since I left home.”

Jared gulped. He didn’t know what to say. 

“Don’t try calling out for help. I’m leaving soon,” Morgan said softly. “I just want to tell you to leave me alone. You may not realize it, but I know what you boys are up to. I was a kid too. One who lived next to the creepy neighbor. But remember this. Whatever your planning to do to me, you won’t get away with it.”

With that, he was out of the car.

***

“Chad, where the fuck are you?” Jensen asked into his cell phone. “Morgan is on his way right now.”

“Turn on your computer. I’m recording.” 

Jensen looked at his computer screen. Perfect view of the inside of Morgan’s garage. “Have you found the bag yet?” he asked.

“Yeah, it’s right here.” 

Jensen watched as the camera moved in on the big plastic garbage bag. There was blonde hair sticking out. 

“Holy shit, Jen. I’m about to fucking puke. It smells really fucking bad.” 

Jensen glanced out of the window to see Morgan’s second car, a white Dodge Neon, pull into the driveway. 

“Hide, Chad!” he shouted into the phone. On the computer, he saw the camera go down to the floor and roll under a table. 

Fuck. He has to do something. Without thinking, he ran out of the house and across the border, setting off his ankle bracelet. 

Jensen ran up to Morgan’s garage and tried to find a door. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a rock out of the garden and smashed a lower window. Being careful to not cut himself on any glass, he crawled through. “Chad, where are you?” he asked in the darkness. He carefully walked over to the door and opened it to find a cop in the driveway. 

“GET DOWN ON THE GROUND,” the cop shouted. Jensen squinted through the bright headlights to find that it was Officer Daniels. “Of course it’s him,” Jensen thought as he knelt down. 

“Listen, I had to come over here. My friend is in there!” Jensen yelled. “He’s in there, and so is the body!” 

Daniels approached Jensen and cuffed his hands behind his back. Making sure to make the cuffs extra tight. “Why should I listen to you?” Daniels asked, whispering in Jensen’s ear. “You’re just a little pissant delinquent.” 

“Because I’m telling the fucking truth!” Jensen grunted. 

Morgan walked out of the house to see the commotion. “What’s going on here, guys?” he asked. 

“He jumped his invisible fence and broke into your house.”

“Because he has my friend!” Jensen shouted. “Because he’s killed people! LOOK IN THE GARAGE!” 

“Do you have any idea what he’s talking about?” Daniels asked.

“The garbage bag,” Jensen yelled. “Look in the garbage bag!”

“Sir, can you open the garage for us?” Daniels asked again.

Morgan opened the garage and brought out an overflowing garbage bag. Opening it up, he revealed a dead deer inside.

“No. that’s not--” Jensen said softly, before Daniels yanked on his arms. 

“I hit this poor thing with my car the other day. Haven’t gotten a chance to get rid of it,” Morgan explained. “Son of a bitch dented the fender of my car real good too. Cost 3 grand to get it fixed and repainted.”

“So, are you going to press charges, sir?” Daniels asked. 

“I’d just like this to be over as quickly as possible,” Morgan answered. “Just let him go home.”

“Thank you for your time, sir,” Daniels said before escorting Jensen back to his house and leaving. 

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Donna asked angrily. “Breaking into the neighbor’s house? You’re lucky you didn’t go to jail!” 

Jensen didn’t get a word in. “I’m going over to that man’s house to apologize. And you better believe things are going to get more strict around here!” With that, Donna was out the door. 

Jensen went back to his room. The computer screen flickered with an image of Chad. Perfectly still. Obviously in a cramped space. Eyes closed. “No,” Jensen whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. “Please. No.” 

Suddenly, he heard a noise come from his closet. Something had fallen over. Slowly walking over to the closet, he opened the door to find Chad in the closet. “Gotcha, bitch!” Chad yelled, startling Jensen. 

“You asshole!” Jensen yelled, kicking Chad in the shin. 

“Dude, I had to. It was too easy.”

“Too easy? I thought you had fucking DIED!” 

“I’m sorry, Jensen. I’m an idiot. I thought it would be funny.” He then hugged his best friend.

“Oh, shit. I almost forgot. Here’s your camera,” He handed the video camera to Jensen. “You’ve got to see it. I got my great escape on camera. I have to go take a wicked piss.” With that, he was out of the room. 

Jensen sat down at his desk and plugged the camera into the computer. The first image that came up was an extreme close up of Chad in the garage, laying under the table. In the very corner of the screen, he could see a little vent. That’s odd. The garages in this neighborhood didn’t have air vents in them. He zoomed in on the vent, and saw something weird. It looked like hair. 

He enhanced the image a bit more and saw that it was indeed hair and a shoulder. A shoulder with an angel tattooed on it. The first girl that went missing. 

“SHIT!” he yelled as he jumped up from his seat.

***  
“I’m so sorry for the way Jensen behaved tonight,” Donna said while standing on Morgan’s front porch. “He’s been trouble ever since he lost his father.”

“I didn’t realize,” Morgan said, softly. “May I ask what happened?”

“It was a boating accident. Jensen was there when it happened.”

“Well, I forgive him,” Morgan said. 

“Thank you,” Donna replied. “Once more, I’m sorry for all of this. Have a nice evening.”

She turned to walk away, but Morgan grabbed her from behind and forced a cloth soaked in Chloroform to her mouth and nose.

***

Chad stepped out of the bathroom into the kitchen when he heard Jensen yell out. “Hey, Jen, what’s wrong?” he shouted. After grabbing a drink, he walked back into the living room faced the stairs. Before he could take one more step, Morgan snuck up behind him and hit him in the head with an aluminum baseball bat. Chad hit the floor with a thud. 

Morgan then began to stalk up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 5

Jensen was in shock at the image on his screen. He picked up his phone and dialed. “Jared, you have to come quick. I know where Morgan is hiding the bodies.”

“I’m on my way, Jen,” Jared replied and then hung up. 

Jensen turned to open the door and found Morgan on the other side. 

“This is going to be fun,” Morgan said, before grabbing Jensen by the shirt and throwing him across the bedroom. 

“I’ve been doing this for years,” Morgan was now moving across the room, where Jensen was struggling to get up. “You think I’m gonna be stopped by a bunch of kids? What is this? Scooby fucking Doo?” 

He was standing over Jensen now. He leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

Jensen saw his chance. He grabbed the binoculars from the floor beside him, and swung as hard as he could at Morgan’s head. The binoculars shattered into pieces, some of which embedded in Morgan’s face. 

“Thanks, Dad,” Jensen whispered as he got up and ran for the kitchen. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw Chad, lying unconscious. 

Thinking fast, he ran to the receiver for the ankle bracelet. If he could unplug it, the cops would be there in no time. Even if it was that asshat Daniels, he could still prove that Morgan was killing people.

Right as he reached for the cord, a voice called out.. “That really hurt, Jensen.”

Jensen turned around and saw Morgan standing behind him. Blood was trickling down his face from a gash in the forehead. He grabbed Jensen and pulled him away from the receiver. The force of the pull sent Jensen laying down on the counter. 

Morgan grabbed a carving knife from the knife block and swung it. Jensen moved away right as the knife stabbed into the counter. 

Jensen ran out the door, only to be followed very closely by Morgan. Right before Jensen could get to the border, Morgan tackled him. Morgan then flipped Jensen over and punched him in the face, knocking the boy out.

Morgan dragged Jensen back in the house and up to the study. He sat the younger boy in the desk chair. Jensen came to right as Morgan finished taping his wrists together. 

Morgan then ran the roll of duct tape around the boy’s head, taping his mouth shut.

“So, it’s come to this,” Morgan said, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper out of one of the desk’s drawers. “I’m actually quite thankful you’ve lost your marbles. Gives me the perfect way to leave town.”

He sat the writing implements in front of Jensen. “First, you snapped and killed your buddy,” Morgan explained. “You found out he was fucking your boyfriend behind your back. So naturally, poor Jared-- that is his name, right? He has to die too.”

Morgan then placed his hands on Jensen’s shoulders. The touch made the boy shiver. “Then finally, your mom. This whole year, she’s silently blamed you for your father’s death. After finding your friends, you had no choice. So you grabbed that big knife in the kitchen and slit her throat.”

Morgan picked the pen back up off the desk, and put it in Jensen’s hand. “Then you came up here to write your note. Now write this down. ‘I had do it,’”

Just then, Jared ran into the room. “You!” Morgan growled. He grabbed a letter opener off of the desk and ran for the door. He raised the sharp instrument to stab Jared. Jared caught his hand and slammed it against the door frame, making him drop his weapon.

Jensen then got up and tackled Morgan. The force of the impact push Jared out of the way and sent Morgan tumbling down the stairs. Jared grabbed Jensen and pulled him back in the study and locked the door.

He then grabbed the letter opener and cut the tape from his boyfriend’s wrists and mouth. “We’ve got to get out of here,” Jensen said. 

“But how are we going to get out? He’s still down there!” Jared asked, leaning against the door.

Suddenly, a knife impaled the door right beside Jared’s head. 

“The window!” Jensen yelled. Jared ran to the window, and both boys climbed out. They ran across the roof and stopped at the edge. Just across the fence was the Cassidy’s pool. “Do you think you can make it?” Jensen asked. 

“I think I can,” Jared answered. He grabbed Jensen’s hand. They backed up a couple of feet. “On 3,” he whispered.

“One,” Jensen said. 

“Two,” Jared continued.

“THREE!” 

The boys ran across the roof and jumped off. Landing right in the center of the pool. The ankle bracelet went off immediately. 

***

At a nearby diner, Officer Daniels’ radio went off. “Come in, Daniels,” the voice said. 

“This is Daniels,” Daniels said. 

“Yeah, that kid jumped the fence again. You still want first dibs?” 

“Yeah, I do,” Daniels said, with a slight disdain. “I’ll get right on it. Over and out.” The waitress then brought his order to the table. He picked up his burger and took a bite. “Yeah. When I get to it.”

***

The two boys emerged from the pool and ran back to Jensen’s front yard. “What are you going to do?” Jared asked.

“I’m going to go get my mom out of that house,” Jensen answered. “He’s got her in there.”

“I’m coming with you,” Jared said. 

“No, you can’t. This is my battle. I shouldn’t have dragged you into it.” Jensen then turned and walked toward the back yard. 

Jared grabbed his boyfriend’s arm and spun him around. “If you’re gonna be stupid, I might as well do this one last time.” He then kissed Jensen as hard as he could. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jared.” With that, Jensen walked into the back yard. 

On his way to Morgan’s house, he went to his border, and snatched up the pair of garden clippers that was holding up a segment of twine. He knew that between him and Morgan, only one of them was going to walk out of this night alive.

He entered Morgan’s house and immediately started to look for his mom. He decided to start with the garage. 

Crawling on the ground, he found the vent that he saw in the video. “There has to be a door there,” he said to himself. He then got up and started feeling the walls. 

Something fell over in the back of the garage. Jensen turned around to see Jared. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Jensen asked.

“You may have dragged me into this, but the moment that motherfucker got in my car and threatened me, it became my battle too.”

“Well come on,” Jensen said, still trying to find the door to the obviously new secret room. 

Jared walked up to Jensen. “I think I found something,” he said, pushing on a piece of wall. It opened right up.

“Stay behind me,” Jensen said, as the two boys descended down the stairs to the newly built basement.

***

Officer Daniels felt 15 minutes was long enough. He had to see what the Ackles kid was up to now. The GPS tracker showed that he was back in the neighbor’s house. Little punk probably broke in again.

“Man, nailing this kid twice in one night is going to be sweet,” he thought, as he approached the door. Seeing that it was already opened, he entered the house.

“Is anybody here?” he called out. 

He walked through the house and didn’t find anybody. Walking out the door, he noticed some movement in the garage. “Jackpot,” he whispered as he headed into the garage. 

Once he got in, he heard footsteps walk up behind him. Daniels turned around, only to have his necked snapped by Morgan.

Morgan then knelt beside the cop’s corpse and took his gun out of the holster. He then walked into the secret room.

***

The underground hallway seemed to go on forever. It ended in a very bright, white room that could rival an operating room in it’s surgical cleanliness. 

In one corner of the room, Jared saw a deep freezer. Opening it, he found that it was full of ice. A table beside the freezer looked like a makeup table. “This sick freak,” Jensen thought. “That’s how he got rid of the cars. He dressed up like his victims.

“MOM!” Jensen yelled, as he ran up to a table where Donna was tied up. He cut the ropes with the clippers and helped her up.

“Jensen? What happened?” she asked, groggy. It was clear that the chloroform had just worn off. 

“It’s Mr. Morgan, Mom,” Jensen said. “He’s the one who killed the girls who went missing recently. He tried to kill us, too.”

“More like am about to succeed,” Morgan said, entering the room. “You boys aren’t making this easy for me.” 

He pointed Daniels’ gun at Jensen. “This isn’t what I wanted, but I’m sure it will have to do.” 

Right before Morgan pulled the trigger, Jared pushed Jensen out of the way and took the bullet in his left shoulder.

“Jared!” Jensen yelled and knelt down beside his injured boyfriend. 

“I’ll be okay,” Jared grunted in pain. “It just really fucking hurts!”

In the commotion, Morgan managed to grab Donna and take her back out of the room.

“Just go after him,” Jared said. 

Jensen ran after Morgan, until he wound up in the kitchen. Morgan had Donna sitting at the kitchen table.

“Put the clippers down,” Morgan said, holding his gun to Donna’s head. Jensen did as he was told. 

“Good. Now come sit down next to your mom.” 

Jensen walked around the table and sat down in one of the seats near his mother. 

“This may not be going exactly as I planned, but at least it’s back on track,” Morgan said, standing behind the two boys. He then pulled a steak knife out of his pocket, and set it down on the table. 

“Jensen, you’re going to kill your mother. Right here. Right now. Then you’re going to take the kind policeman’s gun here, and blow your own brains out.”

Before anybody could answer, Donna snatched the knife up and stabbed Morgan in the leg. Digging the knife deep into the man’s thigh. 

“You BITCH!” Morgan screamed, slapping her with enough force to send her to the ground. 

Jensen grabbed the Garden clippers off of the table and rammed them through Morgan’s chest.

“Get the fuck out of my neighborhood,” he growled right before Morgan hit the floor. Dead. 

He then helped Donna up. “Are you okay, mom?” he asked. She had an abrasion on her cheek where Morgan had slapped her.

“I’m fine,” she answered. “Not the first time I’ve been called a bitch, and certainly won’t be the last.”

The two then walked outside and found cops all over the place. One of them ran up to Jensen and handcuffed him. Then another two ran in the house. 

“Holy shit!” one yelled. “We’ve got a body in here!” 

“Look in the garage. You’re sure to find more!” Jensen yelled back. “That man in there, Jeffrey Morgan, is the one who kidnapped and killed those women in the past few months.” The cop who put him in the handcuffs removed them promptly after hearing that.

He then showed the cops to the garage and the secret room. “He stuffed the bodies in this wall,” Jensen explained.

Jared came out of the secret room, holding his arm very close to his chest. He was still bleeding from the wound in his shoulder, but it wasn’t as bad as it could have been.

Jensen ran up to the other boy and hugged him softly. “It’s over,” he whispered in Jared’s ear, before placing a kiss on his lips.


	7. Epilogue

Two Days Later

Jensen sat at his kitchen table. Like he had last month. Officer Ferris was now undoing his ankle bracelet.

“Well, Jensen, you’ve made history today,” Ferris said.

“What do you mean?”

“This is the very first time I’ve removed one of these things early for good behavior.”

Jensen looked surprised. “Good behavior?” he asked.

“That’s what I’m calling it,” she answered. “And if you want to question it, I can always put it back on for a couple more months.”

“Please don’t,” Jensen replied. “I really wouldn’t want that. My boyfriend gets out of the hospital today, and I’ve been dying to take him on a real date.”

“Well,” Ferris stated. “You’ll be out in 3, 2, one!” She loosened the strap, and Jensen’s leg was freed from the device. 

“Now let this be the last time we see each other in a professional capacity,” Ferris said before standing up and facing Donna.

“Are you all set to pay the incarceration fee?” she asked. 

“Are you serious?” Donna replied.

“Mom, look at her,” Jensen said. “She ain’t kidding.”

Donna rolled her eyes. “Okay, I’ll go get my check book.”

“Enjoy your freedom, Mr. Ackles,” Ferris said sincerely before she left the room.

***

“I can’t believe he didn’t come to see us,” Jared said to Chad as the two boys walked toward the exit of the hospital. Jared’s arm was in a sling. He took Morgan’s bullet directly to the shoulder. Some surgery fixed the bone, and he’ll be in physical therapy for about six months. 

Chad had a mild concussion. He doesn’t remember much about that night, but Jared filled him in once he woke up and was lucid enough to understand. 

“He didn’t come here because, technically, he’s still on house arrest, dude,” Jared said, as he exited the building. “Or maybe not.”

Right out front was a classic blue VW Bug. Leaning on the hood was Jensen. “Hey, guys!” he called out. Chad ran over and hugged his friend. “How the fuck did this happen?” he asked. 

“Got the call this morning,” Jensen replied. “Due to recent events, I have been released. The bracelet is gone. Good riddance.”

“Well, shotgun!” Jared yelled out before climbing into the front seat of the car. 

Chad climbed in the back, and the three boys drove home.

***

The next day, Jared took Jensen across the street to meet his parents. 

“So this is the boy you got shot over,” Mrs. Padalecki said as the two boys walked in the house. “You know, Jared, when I said that I accepted you being gay, I didn’t know that it would be this dangerous.”

Jensen’s eyes grew wide. “Oh, my God, Ma’am, I’m so sorry--”

“I’m kidding, Jensen.”

Jared laughed. “I told you my mom had a special sense of humor.”

Jensen chuckled. “Special is right.”

The four sat down to a very nice and pleasant meal. The whole time, Jared and Jensen held hands under the table. 

Jared’s father was especially fond of Jensen. “He’s much better than that last boy you had over,” he told his son after Jensen returned home. The two were sitting on the roof. Jared’s usual hiding spot. 

“Why do you like sitting out here?” Mr. Padalecki asked.

“Look straight across the street.” Jared replied.

Mr. Padalecki looked across the street and saw that he could see right through Jensen’s window. Jensen was sitting on his bed, playing a video game.

“No good can come from looking through other people’s windows.” 

“Ouch, Dad,” Jared snarked. “Actually, Jensen is just a bonus.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that you and mom. Always fighting. It got tiring after the first 10 minutes.”

Jared’s dad gently put an arm around his son. “That’s over now, son. We reconciled our differences when we found out you were in the hospital.”

“You’re really okay with me having a boyfriend with a criminal record?” Jared quickly changed the subject.

“Jared, if he makes you this happy, I don’t care if he killed anyone.”

Jared laughed again and went back inside.

***

The Next Week

“We’ve got movement, Jensen!” Jared yelled, while looking through a new set of binoculars. It was Jensen’s idea. His last pair had saved his sanity and his life. It wouldn’t hurt to keep a pair around.

Jared’s gaze was aimed across the street. The demons were just now piling in their room and had the TV turned on. 

“I’m dialing now,” Jensen replied, turning his cell phone‘s speaker on.

“Yes, Mrs. Jackman. This is a representative with the satellite company. We’ve noticed some unusual activity on your account lately.” 

“What kind of activity?” Mrs. Jackman asked. 

“We’ve noticed that there have been quite a few adult themed programs ordered on your account lately.”

“What do you mean ‘Adult themed programs?’”

“Pornography, ma’am. I see that one is being accessed now.”

“I’m not watching any TV at the moment.”

“Well, someone in your residence is watching the film ‘Crouching Tiger, Hide My Dragon.’” 

The two boys watched as Mrs. Jackman burst into the Demons’ room to yell at them. Jensen then turned his phone off. 

“So, that was your big revenge scheme?” Jared asked, as the two boys sat on Jensen’s bed. 

“Oh, no,” Jensen replied. “That was just phase one.”

“Phase one, huh?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m waging an ongoing war against neighborhood evil.”

“Solving murders has turned you into a little Superman, hasn’t it?”

“Oh, please,” Jensen blushed. “I’m only human.” He then kissed Jared. Soft at first, but increasing in intensity and passion. 

The two didn’t notice Chad had walked in the room with a video camera and started filming.

“So, are you going to do something I can put on YouPorn?” he then asked. 

The two boys stopped kissing and looked at the camera. “Seriously, Chad?” Jensen asked. “Where did you even get that?”

“You mom had it on the table. The police gave it back after wiping all of the footage from next door.”

Jensen took the camera away from Chad and sat it on the desk. He then sat back on the bed. 

“So, guys,” Jared asked. “Do you want to stay cooped up in this bedroom or go out and actually do something?”

“I’ve been stuck in this room long enough,” Jensen replied. “Let’s go out.”

The three then left the house and drove away from the neighborhood. Right past a nice family of four, who were moving into the former Morgan residence. 

“I hope these people won’t be too much trouble,” Jensen thought as he drove on by.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fic that came to me several years ago, during a viewing of Disturbia. I'd always wanted to write a J2 movie adaptation. This work has been posted previously on Livejournal and a Wincest/J2 themed message board. I hope you enjoyed the fic. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
